Sorting In The Hall
by The Solver
Summary: When Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, and Morgana go to Hogwarts, getting sorted seems like the most of their worries, but is it? ((I might make this just a one-shot or make it a whole story with more chapter. Thoughts?))


Merlin hummed to himself and paced back and forth in the compartment as they neared Hogwarts. "Would you stop pacing, Merlin; you're making _me_ nervous." Arthur shoved him back into his seat. He stumbled, falling onto Gwen and causing her to blush. Gwen pushed Merlin off of her and fussed with her robes, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Morgana smiled briefly at her from her seat opposite.

Suddenly the express stopped. "What on earth is going on?" Arthur asked, frustrated.

Merlin jumped up from his seat and walked outside the compartment to investigate. Looking around he could see other first years wandering around. Merlin went back to the compartment. "The train stopped because we're here. Unless you intend to go back to Camelot, I suggest you join me," he informed them with a touch of his signature sarcasm.

Rolling his eyes, Arthur stood and began to push his way out of the cabin, running into Morgana. He sighed and backed up, then motioned for her to pass. "Go on then." Nodding, Gwen rushed past to follow Morgana. Merlin started to pass, Arthur all but shoving him out of the way. "Not you."

Shooting Arthur a look, Merlin followed the rest of the first years off of the train.

There was a half-giant leading the first years to the large castle that was Hogwarts. "It's so big, " Gwen blurted out staring at the castle in front of them. The small group followed everyone into the great hall.

"First years, here please. First years here." A tall woman in a witch hat said. She lead the group into the front of the dining hall.

"First, before we eat, you must be sorted. Stay here, I'll be back in a moment." The woman said. Merlin gave Gwen a look. He was bored already.

"Is that a hat?" Arthur says disgusted. Just then it was as if the hat was staring right at him, then it began singing:

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The entire group gaped at the hat, utterly speechless.

Everyone then became stiff and nervous. The hat would know _all_ there secrets.

Names were being called, as children sat in the chair with shear terror on their faces as the hat was placed on their heads. Merlin had a good laugh, while Gwen and Morgana felt sad for them.

Finally one of them was called. "Lady Morgana Pendragon!" was yelled in the hall. Morgana jumped at her name as Gwen gave her a reassuring smile.

Morgana sat down on the small stool as the hat was placed on her head. Suddenly a voice filled her head, she then realized that it was the hat.

_"What do we have here?" _It would say. _"A girl with many secrets. oo, dreams, you're having dreams. terrible ones at that? A troubled girl you are... but oh, I see, I see. your future is grand my child. I know where to put you!"_

__"Slytherin!" The hat yelled. Everyone but the green filled table frowned. The last table roared with glee. Morgana look straight at Gwen, fear all over her face.

She sat down at the table, giving akward smiles to the others around her.

After a few others, mainly Ravenclaws were sorted, Merlin was called. The witch gave him a weird look for the fact that he had no last name.

Merlin sat down on the stool, trying to look as confident as he could, even though he really wasn't.

Then the hat was set on his head, and he wasn't even surprised when the hat spoke to him. _"awww, Merlin. You seem very wise... oh, but an idiot too! How lovely... you could be in... no no no... you aren't one of them. you have a great destiny my friend. a grand one at that. I'm sure where you go now!"_

"Hufflepuff!" The hat yelled as Merlin gave that confused look he gives sometimes.

No one really reacted, just a Hufflepuff. He wasn't anything special, how great.

Merlin went to sit with the other Hufflepuffers.

After a while Arthur was called. He strutted up to the stool as if he owned the world. Some of the girls blushed. He was king.

Then the hat was set upon his head. _"Oh, Modest are we? Not really I can see. Full of himself, such traits of a Slytherin, but such a heart. Brain dead, that's no questions. I suppose I'll be fair. the heart over piles the 'modesty'. for sure." _

"Gryffindore!" The hat yelled. Arthur smiled. The whole Gryffindore tables screamed with joy and the Slytherins wailed with hatred. Morgana just frowned and sighed.

Surprisingly Gwen was called next, making sure to tell them that she wanted to be called Gwen, not Guinevere.

The hat only said one word before it burst out. _"Of Course" _ Well, two words really.

"Hufflepuff!" Everyone seemed okay with that. Gwen took a seat next to Merlin.

A man with a beard went up to the main pedestal.

He spoke in a loud but gently voice. "Welcome Everyone, to another year at Hogwarts!" Everyone clapped and cheered as the man smiled. "As you all know, well except the first years." He gently put. "The Triwizard tournament is being held at Hogwarts this year." Everyone screamed even louder at this. "Yes, yes. I know we are all excited, but please remember. The tournament is dangerous, only the strong at heart and mind can survive. The candidates will be picked either tomorrow or the next day, depending on when the ministry brings the cup. Think long and well, my friends. For only one can win and losing is something that you would sorrow to do. Now, I wish you all to have a fantastic Feast as we celebrate another great year to come!" He yells as everyone claps.

Merlin looks to a fellow Hufflepuff. "Who's that?"He asks.

The boy smiled. "He's the great wizard to ever live. Gaius Dumbledore"

Merlin raised an eyebrow. This year was going to be an interesting one.


End file.
